pokemon guardians
by 404 ERROR Account not found
Summary: AN sorry it took me so long to update this and I'm sorry I'm going on hiatus, it is because things are very hectic in my family right now with three of my grandmothers developing cancer and I just found out today that one of them is going to be dead in about three months and she raised me since I was 3 until I was 15. on hiatus to mid-late November. I am so sorry -Valence Vale


backstory

1 week before my 13 birthday day of my party with luna. my house new bark town

i was sitting on my couch waiting for luna to get here so we could go out to the movies as we had planned to do today. knock knock. I heard the knock at the door and heard luna call out ** ll be out in a second, okay?**nice outfit I complimented ** and with that we both laughed and walked out the door to the movie theatre. when we got there we got a soda to share during the movie. after that we went to our seats and sat down and waited for the movie to start. about halfway through the movie she leaned her head onto my shoulder. then she climbed onto my lap and proceeded to kiss me but sadly we had to break for breath. ... and with that we sat back with her still on my lap and watched the rest of the movie. **

**morning of my 13 birthday 7 hours pre party **

**beep beep beep bee-slam I hit my alarm clock off and stretched and with that revelation I got up and took a shower. then I got on the clothes I am going to wear on my journey my blue many pocketed cargo pants and my turquoise undershirt and my homemade orange jacket with the pkmn. league symbol and the uzumaki swirl on it. then I topped it off with my official pokemon league hat, also orange. then I headed out of my room and took my morning run which is the five mile trail around new bark town. when I got back I walked in and said m home**great honey breakfast will be ready in honey how is breakfast and do you need any of the mom, and no i** ve got to go so make sure you and luna get to professor elm and then there was a knock on the door and luna popped in clock johto standard time at professor elm**Sure taylor you and luna can have your pokemon are your pokemon for taylor a rare shiny riolu, it is completely white so its an albino and it has an interesting ability I have dubbed gravity no pokemon can fly in it** and with that we were on our way, our pokemon perched on our shoulders. we were walking on the path to cherrygrove city, I was humming my song when luna asked ve been dating you it does, I came up with them after our first date ire walking to find home with no one but me **

**youll look at you **

**we look deep in each others eyes **

**and then together we realize **

**we realize **

**that at the end of all time **

**when all is said and done **

**yous in my heart **

**in my heart **

**you're in my heart **

**in my heart **

**you're in my heart **

**in my heart **

**when the lights are off on the city streets **

**and youll look at me **

**and ill still be the one **

**the only one whos truly in my heart **

**s the next pokemon center.**OOOOWWWWWW!oh shiiiiiiiitoh shiiiiiiiits way towards me while growling and i looked over at taylor for help and his eyes started to glow bright ethereal blue. a blue silhouette enveloped him. he charged at the absol and attacked it with what appeared to be an aura sphere attack. the absol went flying away from me into a cliff face and taylor suddenly stopped glowing and passed out.

suddenly an older trainer, a boy of about 16 years of age came running out of the forest from where absol came from. he saw us and ran over. ** m fine, but my boyfriend taylor suddenly started glowing blue when that absol was about to attack me and the he slammed into it with what appeared to be an aura sphere attack, do you know what could have caused that?**yes i know what had to have cause that, but we have to get him and these two pokemon to a pokemon center and fast. you capture the ampharos and is not totally knocked for your own you capture the absol?yes but not in the sense you're thinking of, i used a special tool called a rescue block. sort of like a square pokeball that captures the pokemon and puts it into total stasis and sends it to the closest pokemon center where they will hold it until i get where did you get a cool tool like that?well i made it myself you see i** m luna, luna whirl. me and my boyfriend are from new bark town and we just started our journey.s pokeball over to the the nurse joy at the counter, then i asked just then tony piped in the nurse joy looked startled at that statement. she asked seriously. t been seen in years? Oh i I asked again the nurse joy replied **


End file.
